


Say You'll Haunt Me

by Halisa



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Janos is a little shit, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Это тебя тоже заводит? – что-то из прежних надоедливых подколок Яноша все-таки показывает голову, но сам Янош застыл в обороняющейся и самоуверенной позе. – Трогать мои волосы, причинять мне боль, – он прерывается, легко насмехаясь. – Девственники, – он говорит так, словно это его волнует. – Чего ты хочешь? Помимо очевидного, конечно.</p><p>Написано по заявке: “Первое впечатление Азазеля о Риптайде не очень-то приятное – и становится даже хуже, когда Азазель понимает, что тот намерен таскаться за ним как потерянный щенок. Риптайд же из кожи вон лезет, используя любую возможность, чтобы Азазель его заметил и трахнул уже, даже несмотря на то, что Азазелю Риптайд не интересен и только бесит с каждым разом все сильнее.<br/>В итоге терпение Азазеля лопается и Риптайд получает куда больше, чем ожидал. Немного даб-кона – всегда дело хорошее, но не надо чистого нон-кона, пжалста. Просто Азазель, который сдался, и Риптайд, который откусил больше, чем смог проглотить.<br/>Особые плюшки за язвительного Азазеля, кинк на хвост и девственника Риптайда”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек от автора: Stone Sour – Say You'll Haunt Me.
> 
> Перевод [Say You'll Haunt Me](http://azazel-riptide.livejournal.com/47687.html#cutid1) by Lapin
> 
> Хочу поблагодарить маму, папу, киноакадемию и котика [autodofe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/autodofe/pseuds/autodofe), которая прост героически отрывалась от диванной тюленьпати и со слезами шла в гуглдок. Котя, ты герой! =****

***

Первое впечатление Азазеля о Яноше Квестеде – главным образом “волосы” и “глаза”, потому что да, и того, и другого просто в избытке. Его волосы длиннее, чем Азазель видел за свою жизнь у любого мужчины, ниже ушей, темные и завивающиеся возле лица так, что все художники эпохи Возрождения от зависти бы разрыдались. Его глаза – карие, немного большие для его лица и потому заставляющие Яноша выглядеть моложе. И он молод, ему, может быть, лет шестнадцать, но он и на них не смотрится, особенно когда стоит между Эммой и Шоу: Эммой, которая повзрослела раньше нужного, и Шоу, чье лицо всегда выражает лишь откровенную ложь.

– Азазель, это Янош. Он присоединился к нам, – говорит Шоу очень самодовольным тоном. А это значит, думает Азазель, что пацан довольно силен. Хоть и выглядит слишком хрупким, Азазель давно понял, что внешность мало влияет на мутацию.

– Мы теперь школьников набираем? – тянет Азазель, еще раз оценивающе пробегаясь глазами по пацану.

– Мне семнадцать, – кривит губы в усмешке пацан – Янош. 

– Ой ли.

Азазель встряхивает головой, ни капли не позабавленный такой самонадеянностью, и исчезает, заскакивая на крышу за сигаретами.  
Набирать детей, думает он и хмурится. Он на это не подписывался.

***

Янош курит. И Азазель хотел бы удивиться, но такое наглое и бунтарское поведение отлично подходит этому мелкому паршивцу.

– Ты слишком мал для подобного, – говорит ему Азазель, забредя как-то на балкон, где пацан сидит на перилах, перекинув через них ноги. Азазель прислоняется к перегородке и вытаскивает сигареты.

– Кто бы говорил, – отвечает Янош, выдыхая дым.

– Далековато лететь, – задумчиво тянет Азазель, кидая взгляд вниз. – А если упадешь?

– Не упаду.

Такая незамутненная наглость заставляет Азазеля ухмыльнуться и сильно толкнуть его, спихивая с перил. Хвост обвивается вокруг груди пацана в последнюю минуту, но Азазель понимает, что Янош уже зацепился ногами за край. Так что он ослабляет немного захват, но так, что Янош уже не может сам вернуться на перила.

– А сейчас?

– А сейчас ты пытаешься меня убить, – это самое большое, что Азазель слышал от него за раз, так что он только теперь замечает акцент. Английский не родной ему, но Янош очевидно говорит на нем уже какое-то время. По цвету его кожи Азазель предполагает Испанию или Португалию. 

– Ты действительно собираешься скинуть меня или просто рисуешься?

– Еще не решил, – отвечает Азазель, затягиваясь и прикидывая варианты. Пацан не выглядит напуганным, так что Азазель не думает, что падение способно убить его, несмотря на то, что лететь придется с четвертого этажа. Может, его сила – неуязвимость или полет. Азазель решает выяснить это.

Он отпускает.

Янош падает с грацией и удивительным контролем, пренебрегая тем, что находится все еще в неуклюжем подростковом теле. Его колени полусогнуты, ноги парят вместе, а руки от локтя разведены в стороны.

Азазель чувствует это прежде чем видит – ветер собирается возле него. Теперь он понимает, что делает Янош, и совсем не удивляется, когда тот медленно останавливается, а его волосы развеваются вокруг лица. Он поднимает себя при помощи своей силы, которую очевидно контролирует руками, и приземляется на перила с маленькой самодовольной улыбкой.  
Он легко балансирует и пробегается рукой по волосам, укладывая пальцами локоны в какое-то подобие порядка.

– И что бы ты делал, если бы я соврал? – спрашивает он, возвышаясь над Азазелем и выглядя как озорное существо из историй, которые Азазель думал, что давно позабыл.

– Поймал бы, прежде чем ты успел бы удариться о землю, – отвечает тот, снова поднося сигарету к губам.

Янош склоняется к нему так, словно держать равновесие для него совсем не трудно.

– Не знаю, верю ли тебе.

– И не стоит.

Его честный ответ вызывает у Яноша улыбку, и та превращает его лицо во что-то совершенно иное. Азазель подавляет внезапный всплеск предательского желания по отношению к этому нахальному паршивцу и продолжает курить, прогоняя образы его смехотворно раздражающих поз или красивого лица.

– Мне тоже не стоит доверять, – говорит он, и Азазель фыркает. Как будто он когда-нибудь вообще мог бы бояться этого пацана.

А потом все меняется, потому что Азазель внезапно не может дышать. 

Перед глазами мелькают черные точки, пока он жадно хватает ртом воздух, а легкие сжимает невидимой силой. Он роняет сигарету, догорающую на плитке балкона, и падает на колени, сражаясь за каждый вдох, но не чувствуя кислорода вокруг него, не чувствуя ничего, в чем сейчас так отчаянно нуждается.

Янош над ним скручивает пальцы, мягко улыбаясь.

Воздух наполняет его легкие словно воздушный шар, а Янош смеется и смеется, прелестный звук, которым Янош давится, когда Азазель обвивает хвостом горло этого дерзкого сопляка, стаскивая того с перил и швыряя на плитку, придавливает собственным телом и вцепляется в его руки, фиксируя пальцы, чтобы тот не смог сделать так снова, сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
Янош задыхается под Азазелем, откидывая голову назад, будто надеясь сбежать от хвоста Азазеля или его ярости.

– Даже не думай когда-либо еще угрожать мне, малец. Я гораздо старше тебя и гораздо опытнее в преследовании, – он отпускает его, и вовсе не потому, что тепло содрогающегося тела под ним заставляет его собственное возбужденно вздрагивать в ответ. А потому что он донес свою мысль и смысла продолжать больше нет.

– Насколько старше? – спрашивает Янош, отдышавшись. Он до сих пор распластан на полу, волосы разметались, и Азазель совсем ни о чем не думает, глядя на него.

– Мне двадцать восемь. Старше тебя на десяток лет.

– Я умею считать, – он все еще не поднимается, просто лежит, будто создан для того, чтобы быть у ног Азазеля. – Я тебе не нравлюсь, не так ли?

– Мне никто не нравится, – парирует тот.

– Ничего, – лениво отвечает Янош, смотря на Азазеля из-под полуопущенных век, темный локон пересекает его лицо. – Зато ты мне нравишься, так что этого хватит на двоих.

***

– Ты следишь за мной? – спрашивает Азазель, думая, что на самом деле уже знает ответ.

– Это ты меня всегда находишь, – отвечает Янош, сидя за барной стойкой.  
Янош похож на кота – тихий и вечно там, где ему быть не следует. Хотя в картину не вписывается его острый язык и тот факт, что обычно коты до Азазеля не домогаются.

Он хватает пацана за волосы и запрокидывает его голову так, чтобы ясно видеть его лицо.

– Тебе нравятся мои волосы, – он так невероятно самонадеян, что Азазель хочет ударить его. Что он и делает – сильно бьет по лицу, оставляя красную отметину, которая точно превратится позже в синяк.

– Больно? – он знает, что больно, судя по тому, как распахнулись в изумлении глаза Яноша, как легко тот притрагивается к месту удара кончиками пальцев.

– Лучше бы поцеловал.

Азазель снова вцепляется в волосы Яноша, но в этот раз сильнее, заставляя того оскалиться, и почти спихивает его вниз, к боку барной стойки.

– Может, повторишь? – зло рычит он, нависая над выгнутым телом Яноша.

– Хотя, кажется, это нравится тебе больше. Но ничего, я не против пощечин, от них я только сильнее кончаю.

Азазель не может поверить, что подобное вырывается изо рта Яноша.

– О чем ты говоришь? – он понимает, о чем говорит Янош, прекрасно понимает, но пацану только семнадцать, и он не должен ничего знать о тех вещах, которыми он так свободно сейчас делится.

– Только не делай вид, будто не хочешь трахнуть меня. У тебя встает, когда ты швыряешь меня на все поверхности. Я чувствую это, – он проводит рукой по брюкам Азазеля, прослеживая пальцами линию твердого члена. Да боже мой, тупой пацан, идиот какой-то, Азазель хочет его прибить, вот и все. – Почему ты просто не сделаешь это?

Потянув рукой за волосы, Азазель стаскивает Яноша со стула, и пацан кучей сползает на пол. 

– Это не значит, что ты мне нравишься, – говорит ему Азазель, чувствуя, как зудят пальцы от желания ощутить в них сигарету.

– Но ты меня хочешь.

Азазель пинает его, чтобы донести свою мысль, прежде чем телепортироваться. И только на крыше до него доходит, что он так и не взял водку, как изначально намеревался. Черт.

***

Он не сдастся.

***

У Азазеля есть причина телепортироваться в комнату Яноша.

Он моментально забывает ее, как только осознает, что Янош стоит перед гардеробом и на нем нет ни единого крохотного клочка одежды, а его подтянутое и влажное тело полностью открыто Азазелю.

И как будто этого мало – Янош краснеет, заметив его жадный взгляд.

– Что? – бормочет он, обхватывая себя рукой поперек груди. Он неожиданно застенчив, взволнован, и Азазель понимает, что несмотря на всю заносчивость и разговоры, Янош чист как первый снег.

И внезапно Азазель узнает кое-что новое о себе, пока стоит здесь и смотрит на обнаженное тело Яноша, а тот даже не делает попыток прикрыться.

– Ты ведь девственник, да? – довольно спрашивает Азазель.

– Это тебя тоже заводит? – что-то из прежних надоедливых подколок Яноша все-таки показывает голову, но сам Янош застыл в обороняющейся и самоуверенной позе. – Трогать мои волосы, причинять мне боль, – он прерывается, легко насмехаясь. – Девственники, – он говорит так, словно это его волнует. – Чего ты хочешь? Помимо очевидного, конечно.  
Азазель пересекает комнату в несколько шагов, с силой толкает Яноша к стене, наматывая на руку его волосы, которые дразнят его каждый гребаный раз, и удерживает Яноша на месте.

– Следи за словами, пацан. Не думай, что если ты красивый, тебе позволено пререкаться со мной.

– Ты считаешь меня красивым? – мурлычет Янош, и Азазель осознает свою ошибку. Он швыряет пацана на пол и ставит ногу ему на грудь.

– В какие игры ты играешь?

– А ты как думаешь?

Азазель опрометчиво освобождает руки Яноша, и поэтому летит через всю комнату, но исчезает, прежде чем удариться о стену, и появляется позади Яноша, стиснув рукой его горло и резко прижав к груди. Он чувствует запах мыла на его коже, мягкость влажных чистых волос у своего лица, и соблазн непреодолим: он зарывается носом в них и глубоко вдыхает, ощущая, как от этого вздрагивает Янош.

– Я буду твоим первым, Янош, – обещает он, его член болезненно тверд и задевает извивающееся рядом теплое тело.

– Ты уверен в этом? С чего ты взял, что никто до меня еще не добрался? 

– Если только кто-нибудь не войдет в эту дверь прямо сейчас – то никто точно вперед меня не доберется, – он исчезает, оставляя Яноша только на те пару секунд, которые требуются ему, чтобы перенестись в свою комнату и взять масло. Янош выглядит напуганным, когда Азазель появляется перед ним, но ему нет до этого никакого дела, он скидывает китель, ставит масло на стол и, схватив Яноша хвостом, приподнимает его, приблизив к себе.

Глаза Яноша широко распахнуты, в них мелькает ужас.

– Тебя целовали прежде, милый мальчик? – он почти урчит, запуская руки в эти прекрасные волосы.

– Да, – шипит Янош, будто знает, как взбесит Азазеля то, что кто-то уже успел попробовать это тело на вкус.

Поэтому Азазель жестко целует его, силой стирая любые воспоминания о прошлых любовниках, заявляя права на рот Яноша и на него всего. Янош тяжело дышит, когда Азазель разрывает поцелуй, но не дает прийти в себя, крепче вжимает в себя, клеймя засосами и укусами горло Яноша, потому что хочет пометить всю его нетронутую кожу. Хочет знать, что он оставил эти метки везде, куда смог дотянуться, он, только он.

Пальцы Яноша дрожат, когда он пытается расстегнуть пуговицы на рубашке Азазеля, и тот смеется, заставляя Яноша краснеть. Вместо того чтобы отпустить какую-нибудь колкость, Янош делает что-то хитрое пальцами, и полы рубашки с силой распахиваются, а пуговицы разлетаются по всей комнате. Янош ухмыляется на свирепое лицо Азазеля, теплыми руками скидывая рубашку и оголяя его грудь.

– Мне нравилась эта рубашка, – говорит ему Азазель и сильно толкает его назад, к кровати. Янош чуть не падает, но Азазель ловит его хвостом и толкает его снова, в этот раз сильнее, так что Янош приземляется на кровать, а его волосы в беспорядке ложатся вокруг лица.

Пока Янош старается отдышаться после падения, Азазель стаскивает обувь, носки и брюки, а потом забирается на него, пригвождая телом к постели, удерживая его руки вместе над головой, хвостом обвивая их и не позволяя воспользоваться силой. Делая Яноша совершенно беспомощным.

– Это именно то, что ты хочешь от меня, мальчик? – дразнит его Азазель, заранее предвкушая то, что сейчас произойдет. 

Янош кидает на него взгляд сквозь темные ресницы, все еще непокорный, даже сейчас.

– Меня зовут Янош, не _“мальчик”_.

– Хорошо, – уступает Азазель. – Это именно то, что ты хочешь от меня, _Янош_?

– Все, чего я хочу, – чтобы ты меня трахнул. Но, может быть, ты староват уже для такого?

Черт побери, Азазель может убить его прямо сейчас, может вырвать его глотку, а самодовольство в пацане все не иссякает. То, что Янош упрямо не показывает страх, бесит Азазеля до белых точек перед глазами, бесит, да, но еще и жутко возбуждает.

Янош лениво наблюдает за тем, как Азазель наносит масло на пальцы, так лениво, будто не нервничает совсем, будто делал такое сотни раз, но когда Азазель проникает в него ими – выгибается и вздрагивает, что говорит Азазелю совершенно о другом, и этот вариант нравится ему гораздо больше.

Он хочет трахнуть его немедленно, без подготовки, но еще он думает, что точно захочет трахнуть Яноша снова, а это значит, что Яношу должно понравиться. И судя по тому, как Янош подается, – ему точно нравится.

Азазель решает, что Янош вполне готов, и вынимает пальцы, а тот потерянно скулит и тут же резко выдыхает, стоит Азазелю толкнуться внутрь и наконец-то сделать Яноша своим. Он даже не пытается быть нежным, он не думает, что Яношу такое по душе. И Янош так отчаянно жаждет этого, что до боли сжимает ногами Азазеля, давя ему на спину. 

Азазель освобождает руки Яноша, и это воздается ему сторицей, когда Янош хватается за него, цепляясь пальцами и постанывая, и закрывает глаза, будто это слишком, как будто Азазель для него – слишком. Азазель в ответ движется яростнее, закидывая одну ногу Яноша себе на плечо и входя теперь глубже, а послушное тело Яноша ему это с легкостью позволяет.

Используя хвост для баланса, Азазель склоняется над Яношем, запускает руки ему в волосы и дергает.

– Открой глаза, – приказывает он, и Янош подчиняется, его зрачки расширены настолько, что глаза кажутся черными, он выгибает спину дугой, почти приподнимая себя над кроватью и не давая Азазелю возможности видеть его лицо.

Азазель вынимает член, и Янош вскрикивает, но едва ли успевает как следует ощутить утрату, потому что Азазель впечатывает его в стену, поднимая до уровня глаз и с силой врываясь внутрь, их лица теперь напротив, и у Яноша нет другого выхода кроме как смотреть Азазелю в глаза.

Он продолжает издавать громкие и задыхающиеся звуки, которые вызывают у Азазеля огромное желание трахнуть его до сорванного горла, так что он впивается пальцами в бедра Яноша и вбивается в него так сильно, как только может. И видимо, он что-то делает правильно, если судить по тому, какие кровавые полосы Янош оставляет на его спине ногтями.

Он яростно кончает, пачкая свою грудь и Азазеля спермой. Азазель вытирает ее хвостом, но Янош одной рукой хватает хвост, а другой до боли сжимает плечи Азазеля. Он подносит пику ко рту, проводит по острому краю языком, слизывая собственную сперму, и Азазель выплескивается именно в этот момент, наполняя Яноша собой и помечая его как свою собственность.

Он вынимает член и толкает Яноша на кровать, где тот безжизненно растекается по поверхности, его влажные от пота волосы липнут к лицу. Синяки постепенно расцветают на его шее и бедрах, Азазель может проследить по ним свой путь как по карте.

Если бы он не кончил до этого, у него бы точно встало сейчас от одного только вида.

– Это именно то, что ты хотел от меня, _Янош_? – спрашивает он, все еще слегка задыхаясь.

Янош улыбается ему, одна из прядей задевает его покрасневшие губы.

– Значит ли это, что я тебе теперь нравлюсь? – поддразнивает его снова наглый засранец. 

Азазель рычит, и он точно сейчас ударит этого паршивца, но Янош проводит по бедру пальцем, а затем проталкивает его в рот.

И Азазелю совершенно нечего сказать.


End file.
